


Take a Shot

by lishagirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BFFs, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drunken Flirting, Epic Fail, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sassy, Sesskag - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise, all kinds of shots, cocktails, drunk Kagome, how many tags can one fic have, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishagirl/pseuds/lishagirl
Summary: “You must be the reason for global warming because you’re hot.”“Actually it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.”"That was supposed to be a smooth pick up line, but you ruined it!""Hnn, it was a poor attempt.""Well," she said with a giggle that sent her toppling over, "I had to take a shot."





	1. Celebration Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the following statement applies to any and all updates/additions to this story.  
All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and do not belong to me.
> 
> Hi, a quick note for this story. I'm a reasonably novice writer and will be attempting to update often. If you wish to see quicker/longer updates please feel free to leave a positive comment. Please also note that for the time being all updates will be short and sweet. Thank you :D  
-R.G.Lisa

It all started with Inuyasha asking for a favour. Well, it wasn’t really a favour. It was more so of a desperate plea for help, “Please Kagome! I absolutely cannot mess this up, Kikyo would kill me if I did!” Knowing that he was only slightly exaggerating, it took no time for her to give a soft smile and nod in agreement. After all, her cousin was only planning on getting engaged once and had thus deemed it necessary to drill into Kagome how to prevent Inuyasha from screwing the whole thing up. But how that had brought her to the drunken stage she was at, she wasn’t quite sure. _Oh well_, Kagome mentally slurred, _sober me can deal with that later_. And so she downed the next shot. Letting a drunken smile reach her lips, she wondered how many more she could get away with before she’d get cut off. _After all, today is a day to be celebrating._


	2. Too Many Shots

Sango was really starting to become concerned for her best friend. She knew that Kagome was a grown woman and could make her own life choices, but her choice to drink four shots in the time it took Miroku to go to the bathroom was not a good one. Nor was it one Sango ever thought she would make. Sure there had been more drinking during the first few years of college, but for Kagome that usually equalled two or three glasses of wine in a week not seven drinks in one night. Quickly looking around, Sango was relieved to see her boyfriend returning from the bathroom. Waiting until he was back within hearing distance, she drew him close so that her voice could be heard despite the live music.


	3. Shot down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits :D

“We need to get her home,” Sango’s voice c barely heard above the mediocre band. Picking up on the concern in her voice, Miroku took a glance at their friend. He could quickly tell that she was beyond smashed but didn’t see what the big deal was; after all, she had a glass of water in her hand and everything. From what he could tell, she would probably be only slightly tipsy by the time they dropped her off at her apartment. “She seems to be doing okay,” Miroku said as he slipped a hand into the back pocket of Sango’s pants. Giving a firm squeeze, he murmured, “unless you wanna leave for another reason.”

Fighting to stay focused on her best friend’s safety rather than her boy friend’s flirting, Sango whacked him on the head. 

“I thought we had agreed no more hitting!” Miroku exclaimed rubbing his head.

“We agreed unless it was inappropriate timing!” Sango huffed.

“It’s not!” He argued. “We’re at a bar, no work tomorrow, and Kagome has slowed down with some water.”

Realizing why he wasn’t as concerned as he should have been, she impatiently explained, “Miroku, that’s not water. It’s a lucky 7. The guy she’s talking to now bought for her when the bartender cut her off.”

Now Miroku had been seriously surprised many times in his life, one of the biggest was when Sango had agreed to date him. But hearing that Kagome, who he’d never seen drunk in the 14 years of knowing her, had been cut off shocked to his very core. “Did you say the words cut off and Kagome in the same sentence?” 

Sango had to hold back her chuckle as she looked at her boyfriend’s confused expression. “Not quite, but basically yes.” 

Not letting himself be confused for more than a few seconds, Miroku started to reply but stopped before anything came out. 

“Miroku, what was-” 

Not even realizing that he had cut her off, the young man acted on instinct only. Pushing past her, he all but ran towards the exit. Sango started to complain until she noticed that neither Kagome or the guy who had bought her a drink, were anywhere in sight.


End file.
